


Punishment by Master

by Geeky_Felexis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dom!Canada, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Gilbert Bielschmidt - Freeform, M/M, bottom!prussia, matthew williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Felexis/pseuds/Geeky_Felexis
Summary: When Matthew brought Gilbert, he thought things were going to be easy. Oh, was he wrong.//Notes at the end//





	Punishment by Master

When Matthew brought Gilbert, he thought things were going to be easy. Oh, was he wrong. Gilbert was the most outgoing, loud and -sometimes - obnoxious servant there was out. While Matthew was a usually shy, silent male, he was quite the dominant one if the time need be. Matthew Williams, one if the most powerful and successful business owners within Canada. He used his appearance to his ability, allowing his enemies to underestimate him before he swept them off of their feet. That's what Matthew loved. While he sometimes hated his ability to be 'invisible', it gave him the chance to assess the situation. Though, being invisible was not the best this situation. His Papa, Francis Bonnefoy, thought his little garçon was lonely so as a gift he brought him Gilbert. Gilbert Bielschmidt was a young discharged German soldier who moved to Canada to find work. After going through several Masters and jobs, he landed under Francis's care who then gave him to Matthew. When Gilbert first met Matthew, he laughed at the sight of the other. From all the praise and talk Francis gave Gilbert, the German expected a more larger male, not what he saw before him. That was a few months ago.

During those months, Matthew tried his to get Gilbert to follow his rules with his household - to no avail. With Gilbert avoiding his rules and giving continual sass to the Canadian, Matthew really wanted to give Gilbert back to his Papa - but he was not going to be bested by a sassy servant. Hearing a crash down the hall, Matthew glanced up from his paperwork before returning to the papers. This time of year was highly important for him, he as being given the chance to join with another company, to earn more - which always caused him to stress greatly. Hearing another crash, Matthew abandoned his work, swiftly leaving his study with his white Labrador Kumajirou at his feet. Matthew only made it to the end of the hallway when he began seeing the mess, broken plates and cups everywhere. Overlooking he room, he quickly slotted Gilbert trapped under a cupboard, a lot of the glass broken around him. Sighing, Matthew silently walked over to the struggling German, who seemed to be having his own rant session in German.

"Mind explaining?" He asked, careful as to not break the glass more as he stepped closer, noting that Gilbert was furious.

"The stupid door would not open." He growled in reply, his accent heavily laced into his words. Suppressing a smile, Matthew helped push the cupboard to the side before inspecting the damage, a frown quickly replacing the smile.

"Poor China, this will cost a lot to be replaced." He whispered, giving one last look before looking at the Albino.

"I expect you to clean this all up by the time I have finished my paperwork." Matthew ordered, his voice soft as he tried to contain his anger. The items that Gilbert had destroyed were a gift from his close trading partner, Wang Yao. What was worse about the situation was the China was over a few hundred years old. Running a hand through his hair, Matthew turned to leave, only stopped by the German.

"What if I don't?" He challenged, his ruby eyes filled with mischief. Glancing back, Matthew raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You'll see." Matthew simply replied, giving a closed eyed smile before exiting the room. Kuma stayed behind for a few seconds, staring at Gilbert before barking, quickly running off to find Matthew again - leaving Gilbert confused. Was he just threatened by a dog? Huffing, Gilbert brushed dust off of his uniform, looking at the mess he made. While he hated being submissive, Matthew fed him and allowed him to stay in his home. Glancing at the doorway, Gilbert strolled over to the cleaning supplies, sticking his tongue out at the direction of Matthews office.

"Verdammt Kanadisch." He grumbled, turning his back before beginning the long process of cleaning his mess.

A few hours passed and Gilbert had cooled down and had returned to cleaning the kitchen. Gilbert had not seen or heard from Matthew in a few hours, meaning two things. He had fallen asleep or he was in a meeting. Knowing no guests had arrived, Gilbert assumed Matthew had fallen asleep at his desk again. Holding a coffee tray, Gilbert made his way upstairs, humming a German nursery rhyme. He knew he should conform to Matthew but he was prideful, he was never going to submit easy - not even to a maple loving Canadian. Knocking on the study door, Gilbert opened it slowly, peering in to look at Matthew. As guessed, Matthew's head was resting against the desk, surrounded by papers and booklets. Sighing, Gilbert walked into the study, careful to avoid Kuma before placing the tray down. Glancing around, Gilbert grabbed a blanket that was draped over the chair, wrapping it around Matthew before leaving the room. A few moments passed before Matthew woke up, confused on how a blanket was around him before he looked at the coffee, a smile coming onto his face. Glancing at the clock, Matthew groaned - 6:45pm - the company heads would be over soon, leaving little time for him to prepare mentally for the dinner of the deal. Finishing the coffee, Matthew carried the tray to the kitchen, surprised to see an empty kitchen. This evening was only getting better.

After arguing with Gilbert for an hour, Matthew barely managed to get him to begin preparing the dinner for the guests. On the inside, Matthew was fuming, Gilbert always had to go against his orders which pissed him off. Deciding to give him one more chance, Matthew gave himself a few minutes before faking a smile, entering the room to greet his guests. So far, the night was going well, the business men were slowly warming up to Matthew's proposals. Hearing curses come from the kitchen, Matthew has to excuse himself, assuring his guests it was nothing major as he walked to the kitchen - a slight angry aura coming off of him.

"Gilbert, what is wrong now?" Matthew asked, opening the kitchen door. To his surprise, a large meal had been made, the only downside, Gilbert was running water of a burn on his hand.

"Nothing that concerns you Master." Gilbert snapped back, glaring at the other before turning away, surprising Matthew.

"Watch your tone Gilbert, I am still your Master and you will respect me." Matthew replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Catching sight of what Matthew was wearing, Gilbert rolled his eyes, turning to face the other, a smirk coming into his face,

"All dolled up for the guests? Keseseseseses~" Gilbert teased, avoiding and ignoring Matthew's previous statement, chuckling as he lent forward, amused at how Matthew was growing mad from his teasing. Angered, Matthew looked at the doorway before taking a few steps closer to Gilbert, letting out a deep breath.

"You are to serve the dinner then wait in my study until further notice-" Matthew began to instruct, only to be cut off by the Germanic male.

"I'm sick of your orders, serve your dinner yourself!" Gilbert shouted, pushing the Canadian to the side as he left the room, going past the room with the guests in - shocking everyone in the room at Gilbert's behaviour. Angered and embarrassed, Matthew walked back into the room of guests with a red face - nervously laughing.

"E-Excuse his behaviour, he has had a rough day." Matthew stammered, sitting across from the guests. After the incident with Gilbert, the night ended pretty quickly, the business men saying they would consider his side of the deal before leaving. Highly emotional, Matthew tore off his blazer, his gaze turning sour as he walk through the halls to find the albino. Growing angrier by the second, Matthew opened ever door until he found Gilbert - who was casually lying on his bed.

"Gilbert Bielschmidt!" Matthew growled, stepping into the room more before he closed the door - locking it as well. Looking up from his book, Gilbert tried not to laugh at the look Matthew was giving him - he had never seen the smaller male so mad before. Sitting up a bit more, Gilbert placed his book to the side as he watched Matthew approach him, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. Pulling Gilbert close by his collar, Matthew let out an angry huff, his soft violet eyes staring into Gilbert's bold ruby ones.

"Your behaviour this evening may have costed me a very important deal. One that may have costed me millions." Matthew calmly stated, his grip tightening. This behaviour was beginning to scare Gilbert and for once, he was unsure on how to react.

"Do you know what that means?" Matthew asked, tilting his head slightly as he pressed slightly closer to Gilbert. Swallowing, the ruby eyed male shook his head as he leaned back hesitantly. Humming, Matthew stood up straight, choking Gilbert slightly as he was forced up.

"You are to be punished." Matthew replied simply, giving a smile before he shoved Gilbert onto the bed, looking he other over. Swallowing, Gilbert moved to sit up only to be pushed down again, glaring at the other who had straddled his hips.

"Get off of me!" Gilbert ordered, pushing against Matthew who simply pinned his wrists at his shoulders.

"Last time I checked, I am the Master of the house, not you." Matthew replied, giving a small smirk as he looked Gilbert's expression over,.

"Better yet, you can stop this all with an apology." Matthew offered, tilting his head as he waited for Gilbert to reply. Shocked, Gilbert thought everything over, but, he was not going to submit to Matthew - he does not stoop that low.

"Nein." Gilbert growled softly, staring back into Matthew's eyes. Making a 'tch' sound, Matthew moved Gilbert's hands above his head.

"I did give you the chance, now keep your hands up or else." He ordered and to his surprise, Gilbert kept his hands in the same place. Purring softly, Matthew began to unbutton Gilbert's shirt, ignoring his struggles.

"S-Stop." Gilbert begged, his eyes filled with fear. Pausing, Matthew stopped, raising an eyebrow. He really hated hurting people but he had to put Gilbert in his place.

"I hope you realise you have caused me a lot of stress Gilbert." He whispered, lightly tracing his fingers on the flesh that was visible to him, gaining a small bit of satisfaction hearing Gilbert's breath hitch. Looking away, Gilbert closed his eyes slightly, taking a deep breath to stop himself from retorting.

"I'll give you the choice. You can pay up for your horrible behaviour by helping me destress or you take what I give you. I'd hate to hurt you." Matthew whispered, softly placing a hand to Gilbert's cheek. A few seconds passed before Gilbert looked back at Matthew, biting his bottom lip.

"Stress, eh? By me?" Gilbert teased softly, a grin coming onto his face. Feeling relieved, Matthew took Gilbert's shoes, socks and pants off, leaving his boxers as he teased Gilbert by running his finger along his thigh.

"Yes, highly stressed." Matthew hummed, reaching up to undo Gilbert's hands before he moved to sit against the wall against the bed. Spreading his legs, the Canadian looked very different from what he usually did. Normally, Matthew looked cute but now he looked hot. Turning in his spot, Gilbert moved to kneel facing Matthew, biting his bottom lip as he looked him over. Crawling forward, Gilbert fixed his shirt that had slid down his shoulder, laying down in between his spread legs. Giving a slight smile, Matthew carded his fingers through Gilbert's silvery hair, humming softly. Tilting his head back, Gilbert let out a gasp when his head was forced back, Matthew's hand tightly wound into his hair.

"I believe it may be time to put your mouth to work. Training is vital." Matthew hummed, a grin growing on his face. Catching onto what Matthew was implying, Gilbert blushed, his eyes going slightly wide. He had never expected this dominant behaviour from such a soft and sweet person. But even the kindest have their limits.

"Y-you want me to-" Gilbert began, biting his lip when he was pulled close to Matthew's face, the other's curl tickling his cheek slightly.

"I am trusting you know what I am asking for. Plus, I am sure you would enjoy this too." Matthew cooed, chuckling at Gilbert's darkening blush. Nodding, Gilbert lowered himself, slowly unbuttoning the other's pants, swallowing the lust and fear that was rising in his throat. Staring at Matthew's red boxers, Gilbert gave a quick glance up at the other before looking down again, slowly pulling the boxers down. Letting out a soft hum, Gilbert gave himself a few seconds to prepare - it's not the first time he's 'serviced' but he's never overly enjoyed it but this time, it may be different. Licking his bottom lip, Gilbert lowered himself to Matthew's member, slowly licking the tip. Groaning softly, Matthew urged him on, watching the other intently. Gaining confidence, Gilbert smirked slightly before moving to suck the tip, slowly moving down the member with each bob of his head. Surprised, Matthew let out a soft moan, closing his eyes at great pleasure. Humming, Gilbert gained confidence, daring to take more and more as he pleasures Matthew. Slowly, Matthew began to unwind, his breathing picking up as he began to pant, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Very good Gil~" Matthew purred, hissing slightly at the pleasure. Chuckling, Gilbert bobbed his head more, glancing up at Matthew every so often. For once, Matthew was thankful that Gilbert had a skilled mouth. Moaning softly, Gilbert reached down, moving to pleasure himself - only to be stopped by Matthew's tight grip in his hair.

"N-not yet Gil." Matthew panting, opening his eyes to look down at the other. Whining, Gilbert squirmed, breathing heavily through his nose.

"I am very close, so let's make a deal. You ride me and in turn, you'll get pleasure in return." Matthew offered, smirking as Gilbert blushed darkly. Taking a few moments, to think the situation over. He was really hard and he did not really want to stop the possibility of sex - so he agreed. Smiling, Matthew slowly lifted Gilbert's head off of his member with a sigh, licking his bottom lip as he stared at the German.

"You'll need to prepare yourself Gil." Matthew purred, unbuttoning his shirt. Flustered, Gilbert moved to the edge of the bed, searching through the drawers before he found his bottle of lube, moving back to the Canadian. It was easy to say he was a little embarrassed.

"I don't have all night~" Matthew cooed, biting his bottom lip as he watched Gilbert lay on his back. Glancing away, Gilbert began to prepare himself, moaning softly at the small bursts of pleasure he was receiving. Watching Gilbert prepare himself only turned Matthew on more. A few more minutes passed before Gilbert pulled his slicked fingers out, grimacing slightly as he wiped his fingers on his sheets.

"I thought you said it was an 'awesome five metres'?" Matthew teased, looking Gilbert over while biting the tip of his index finger. Blushing madly, Gilbert playfully slapped Matthew's foot.

"It is !" He retorted, leaning back over to the drawer, pulling a condom out while giving Matthew a pretty good view of his ass. Humming, Matthew tilted his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I could get use to this view." He mumbled, chuckling softly when Gilbert sat up abruptly.

"Quit staring at my ass." Gilbert grumbled, making his way over to Matthew, straddling his hips. Raising a brow, Matthew slapped Gilbert's ass, shaking his head.

"Correction. It's mine." Swallowing, Gilbert shivered slightly as he rolled the condom onto Matthew's member, putting some more lube onto Matthew's member. Glancing at Matthew, Gilbert wrapped an arm around Matthew's neck, using his free hand to lower himself onto Matthew's member. Even with the prep, Gilbert was left breathless. Running his hands down Gilbert's back, Matthew lent up, sucking marks onto Gilbert's neck and shoulder - causing the albino to moan. Fully sheathed, Gilbert let out a grunt, taking a moment to relax himself before he began to bounce, bringing great pleasure to both parties. Soon enough, Matthew and Gilbert's moans could be heard throughout the house. Sweat dripped from Gilbert's forehead as he closed his eyes, trying to get the most pleasure for himself and Matthew. Slightly loosing his dominance, Matthew rested his head against the wall, only to put Gilbert in his place when he tried to pull his curl. Holding the albino's wrist tightly, Matthew shook his head, gripping Gilbert's hip in his other hand as he made the other continue bouncing.

"You are not to touch the curl." He ordered, watching Gilbert's face wash over in pleasure. Humming in approval, Matthew rewarded Gilbert by stroking his member, earning a shout from the one on top of him.

"I can tell your close~" Matthew commented, his words coming out raspy due to loosing his breath. Moaning, Gilbert squirmed in Matthew's lap.

"Please!" Gilbert begged, looking down at Matthew with pleading eyes. Biting his lip, Matthew closed his eyes, grunting as he came, his breath becoming shaky. Still forcing Gilbert to bounce, Matthew took a few seconds to come out from his orgasm, finding Gilbert in a submissive state hot as hell.

"Ask nicer." Matthew requested, stroking Gilbert's member faster. Groaning, Gilbert held onto Matthew's shoulders.

"Please Master!" He begged, the pleasure becoming too much. Nodding, Matthew tightened his grip, letting out a satisfactory hum when Gilbert came with a shout. Panting heavily, Gilbert rested against Matthew to gain his breath, glancing at his cum that was on both his and Matthew's chest. Happy and destressed, Matthew ran a hand through Gilbert's hair, cooing words of encouragement into the other's ear. Easing Gilbert off of him, Matthew laid the other down, disposing of the lube bottle and condom quickly before going back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over himself and Gilbert before pulling the albino close. In a state of bliss, Matthew nuzzled Gilbert's neck, tickling the other slightly.

"Sex with you was awesome." Gilbert whispered, his voice laced with sleepiness. Chuckling softly, Matthew kissed Gilbert's neck softly.

"Yes, it was awesome. Possibly an even better second round could be happening tomorrow~" Matthew suggested, smirking when Gilbert shivered. While Gilbert was a pain in his ass, he was sure Gilbert's ass hurt more at the moment. Maybe Gilbert's sass was a positive thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my darlings!
> 
> This is my first story published on AO3, but, I do post on Wattpad. 
> 
> My account is Several_Colours and I have two Hetalia books on there - one a lemon and one a non-lemon. 
> 
> Not sure what else to put for notes, but, thanks for reading this!
> 
> Published - Dec 07, 2017 ((On Wattpad))


End file.
